L'Ogre des Collines
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Il pensait pouvoir contrôler la Magie...


_Chers amis, lecteurs, venez et approchez-vous._

 _Je vais vous narrer une autre aventure._

 _Retrouvez le couple Mick/Aélis dans une nouvelle Quête Fantastique où la magie, l'amour mais aussi les épreuves sont au rendez-vous !_

 _Pour les plus courageux, bonne lecture !_

 _(Pardon pour les fautes restantes...)_

 **…**

C'était une magnifique lande verte, avec des champs et des lacs scintillants à perte de vue au milieu de hautes montagnes. Un Monde magique.

Mick et Aélis, un jeune couple des plus normal, étaient les gardiens de la Clef.

Cette « Clef » était en réalité une relique, protégée dans un endroit secret et qui permettait de « déverrouiller » le Monde. Briser les Codes, les Chaînes et posséder le pouvoir absolu. Voilà pourquoi elle était préservée dans une cachette connue que de Mick et Aélis.

Et de Mary Winchester.

Une jeune femme, veuve et sans enfant. Qui s'était procuré Mick et Aélis comme fils et fille de substitution. Ce qui arrangeait bien les deux gens en question, deux orphelins, qui avaient besoin d'une mère par procuration.

Tout le monde était gagnant dans l'histoire.

 **…**

Aélis avait un don. Le don de la Magie. Grâce à quelques petites incantations d'une langue inconnue, elle pouvait user de son pouvoir à sa guise. C'était son seul moyen de défense. Elle n'était pas très grande, un peu trop mince et sans force physique aucune.

Le contraire de Mick. Qui n'avait certes, pas le don de Magie, mais qui usait de son épée avec aisance et courage. Bien que, lui non plus, n'était pas bien grand ou musclé. Et ils étaient surtout très jeunes, tous les deux. Beaucoup pensaient que des Gardiens aussi inexpérimentés n'étaient pas bon pour la Clef. Pourtant, personne n'arrivait jamais à la voler.

Personne n'arrivait jamais à passer la Magie d'Aélis ou l'épée de Mick. Ils n'avaient aucun point faible. Du moins, c'était là ce que tout le monde croyait...

 **…**

L'Ogre des Collines venait peut-être d'une Race pas très intelligente, mais il avait appris à user de son cerveau avec sa force. Et de la force, il en avait !

Il était immense ! Il devait bien faire 10 Pieds de haut et pesait ses 300 Livres ! Et puis, il avait une face immonde. Une peau sale et brune, des dents pointus et des yeux globuleux.

Pourtant, comme tant d'autres personnes avant lui, il désirait la Clef.

Et il avait trouvé un point faible au sein du couple : ils étaient l'un et l'autre leur propre point faible. L'Ogre, qui malgré tout était dépourvu de cœur et de sentiment amoureux, avait compris le lien qui unissait Mick et Aélis. Qui feraient tout pour se sauver mutuellement.

Mais, comment passer la Magie de la jeune fille ?

Pour cela, un plan germa dans le cerveau de la créature...

 **…**

C'était une journée ensoleillée et sans menace à l'horizon. Et c'était ce jour-là que l'Ogre des Collines avait choisi pour attaquer.

Il arriva avec fracas devant une immense Église. Mary Winchester se trouvait déjà dehors, lorsqu'elle vit la créature.

Au moment où l'Ogre ouvrit sa gueule pour avaler la jeune femme, cette dernière put esquiver les dents de justesse. Profitant de la masse importante de l'Ogre, elle décida de courir le plus vite possible pour prévenir ses « enfants. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mick et Aélis sortirent de l'Église.

Mick, épée en main, préparait déjà son futur coup.

Aélis, quant à elle, scruta l'Ogre et murmura ces mots magiques.

 _\- Forbærne, Ácwele !_

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle jetait un sort, ses yeux bleus prirent une teinte dorée l'instant de quelques secondes. Elle le sentait en elle. Elle sentait ses pupilles changer de couleur. Puis, une boule de feu sortit de ses mains pour se diriger droit sur l'Ogre.

Mais la Goule était bien trop volumineuse et la boule de feu ne l'était pas assez. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Mick leva son épée et se dirigea vers la bestiole, tandis qu'Aélis essaya autre chose.

 _\- Wæcce on sæbát bælfýr mæst !_

Ses yeux changèrent de couleur le temps que l'Ogre soit entouré d'immenses flammes.

Mais l'Ogre semblait comme protéger par la Magie de la jeune fille.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et Mick prit peur, tout comme Aélis.

Quelques secondes d'inattention et tout devint noir...

 **…**

Aélis se réveilla avec une migraine épouvantable. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et réalisa petit à petit le danger de la situation. Elle se trouvait dans une caverne humide, éclairée par de simples torches sur des murs de pierres. Mais surtout, l'Ogre se tenait devant elle, impassible.

Lorsqu'elle voulut se lever pour courir, elle découvrit avec effroi que ses deux mains étaient entravées dans des menottes en argent. Dont la chaîne l'a relié au poignet droit de l'Ogre.

Face à cette horreur, elle baissa ses yeux vers ses mains et murmura avec panique.

 _\- Unspanne þás mægþ !_

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, elle le sentit. Mais rien ne se passa. L'Ogre bougea et maugréa.

\- Ta magie n'aura aucun effet sur ça. Ce sont des menottes enchantées. Tu es lié à moi et tu devras jeter tous les sorts que je désire. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

C'était là son plan. Utiliser la Magie de la jeune fille pour ses bénéfices à lui.

Prodigieux.

La terreur s'empara d'Aélis. Surtout lorsqu'elle pensa à Mick. Et à Mary. Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ?

Lorsque l'Ogre se mit à bouger et marcher lentement vers la sortie, Aélis n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Le fer des menottes commençait déjà à ronger ses pauvres petits poignets.

La créature se dirigeait vers l'Église...

 **…**

L'Ogre arriva avec sa prisonnière enchaînée devant une vingtaine de personnes au sein du lieu sacré. Tout le monde dévisagea les deux intrus. La panique se lisait sur leurs visages. Ils reconnurent tous Aélis, bien sûr. Les plus braves d'entre eux voulaient venir en aide à la Sorcière. Certains s'approchèrent donc, à pas lents. Lorsque l'Ogre comprit leurs manœuvres, il usa des chaînes enchantées pour utiliser la magie d'Aélis contre elle.

Et elle n'eut pas le choix. Comme si elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle sentit ses yeux changer de couleur lorsqu'elle prononça.

 _\- Oferswing..._

Les personnes les plus proches furent propulsées plus loin. Aélis se sentit affreusement coupable. Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle implora.

\- Pardon, je suis désolée...

L'Ogre tira sur la chaîne et Aélis le suivit contre son grès. Ses poignets meurtris commencèrent à saigner. La créature marcha en direction de l'autel. Il avait fait quelques recherches sur l'endroit potentiel où la Clef pouvait se trouver. Et il avait raison.

Lorsque Aélis vit le Monstre briser la table de pierre, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Les quelques rares personnes encore présentes essayèrent de se diriger vers l'autel et vers la jeune fille. Qui était collé au mur, toujours enchaînée à l'Ogre. Toujours contre sa volonté, elle dut utiliser sa magie pour repousser ses amis.

 _\- Forþ fleoge..._

Elle sentit ses yeux embués de larmes changer de couleur quelques secondes. Mais les plus téméraires revinrent à la charge pour tenter encore de la sauver et d'arrêter l'Ogre. Même si Aélis ne voulait pas user de ses pouvoirs contre eux, elle hurla son sort.

 _\- Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat !_

Ils furent tous propulser dans les airs et la jeune fille leur demanda pardon en pleurant...

 **…**

Pendant que l'Ogre saccageait l'autel pour trouver la Clef, Aélis jeta un coup d'œil à la porte derrière le piédestal. De l'autre côté, elle vit Mary et Mick qui zieutaient par un mince interstice. Aélis eut peur. Mais pas pour elle, pour Mick. Le Monstre ne se trouvait pas loin, il pouvait tuer son amant d'un instant à l'autre. Aélis observa Mick avec des yeux rempli de terreur et elle secoua la tête pour dire « Non ! ».

Mick ressentit lui aussi la même chose en voyant la jeune fille enchaînée au géant. Une vague d'angoisse s'empara de lui.

L'Ogre avait également raison à ce sujet aussi : le plus gros point faible du couple était l'un et l'autre.

Et Mick ne put supporter la vue de sa bien-aimée ainsi prisonnière. N'écoutant que son courage, il sortit de sa cachette et leva l'épée face à l'Ogre, en hurlant.

\- Relâche Aélis tout de suite !

Le monstre stoppa sa destruction d'autel pour toiser Mick de haut.

Puis, il se mit à rire. Un rire sadique.

\- Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres, petit humain ?

La créature se tourna vers Aélis pour qu'elle jette un sort contre son grès. Elle lutta le plus possible, pleurant pour ne pas faire de mal à Mick. Elle annonça d'ailleurs, en panique.

\- Mick ! Il utilise ma magie contre moi ! Tu dois partir ! Maintenant !

Elle lui montra les chaînes en argent et il comprit.

 **…**

Mick leva son épée, se dirigea vers Aélis et hurla.

 _\- Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra. Un clýse !_

Les yeux bleus translucides de Mick prirent une teinte dorée quelques secondes. Puis, son arme se mit à s'enflammer par magie. Une magie magnifique et pure. Il donna un coup de toutes ses forces contre les chaînes, qui volèrent en éclats.

Libérant Aélis.

Et lorsque la Sorcière ne fut plus du tout sous la coupe de l'Ogre, elle utilisa toute sa colère et sa tristesse pour libérer sa magie, plus forte que jamais.

 _\- Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan se wiðere !_

Une gigantesque boule de feu mélangée à un violent vent sortirent des mains de la fille pour s'écraser contre l'Ogre, sous le choc.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et Mick en profita pour transpercer le Monstre de son épée enchantée.

Dans des cris d'agonies lugubres, l'Ogre des Collines mourut enfin...

 **…**

Mick lâcha son arme et se jeta dans les bras d'Aélis pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Mary arriva à leurs côtés et, une fois leur baiser terminé, elle prit la Sorcière dans ses bras en la serrant fort contre elle.

\- Ne nous refais plus jamais une peur pareille !

Aélis sourit. Et elle considéra Mick en demandant.

\- Tu peux utiliser la magie, toi aussi ?

Il sourit à son tour en expliquant.

\- Moi, non. Mon épée, oui. J'ai juste appris l'incantation avec l'aide de Mary avant de venir ici.

Ils rirent tous ensemble. Mary jeta un coup d'œil à l'autel détruit et se tourna vers Aélis en disant.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de refermer la cachette de la Clef. À toi l'honneur.

Mick se posta à côté d'Aélis, qui tendit ses mains encore meurtris droit devant elle en se concentrant. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur lorsqu'elle prononça avec calme.

 _\- Fýrbendum fæst..._

 **…**

 **…**

Puis, je me suis réveillée.

 **…**

 **…**

 **THE END**

 _ **Les aventures magiques de Mick et Aélis continuent dans mes autres histoires...**_


End file.
